fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Pretty Cure!
Prism Pretty Cure! (プリズムプリキュア ! Purizumu PuriKyua!) is a Japanese / English magical girl fan fiction series and the first instalment by Akira Sakamoto (CureInfinity1). It began airing January 3, 2015, succeeding Pretty Cure Season Touch! In it's initial time slot. The seasons's motifs are jewels, wishes, romance, and a bit of singing. Note: 'The names in Prism Pretty Cure are listed (First name then Last name) Example Suzuki is the first name while Haruko is the last name. But for Yukino Aiko it is listed (Last name then first name) Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes Love and Light, the foundation of the Light Kingdom ruled by Queen Juliet. The Shadow King (Vincent Kage) and his underlings attacked the Kingdom, trapping everyone into darkness. But Queen Juliet aka Cure Light sealed Vincent's powers, before she was consumed in hatred. Thus to bring more darkness and return his lost powers the people of the Shadow Kingdom targeted Earth to collect Jewel Hearts. If the villains succeed, gloom, darkness, and hatred will overcome everyone's hearts. In order to prevent the corruption of hatred, the 4 Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, need to collect loving energy from Jewel Hearts. The Cures however meet runaway Prince Ichiro Kage of the Shadow Kingdom! Who isn't actually evil. Set to the task of finding the Pretty Cure, Cake and four other fairy's arrive to Earth, where he meets a calm Aiko, a transfer student on her sixth day of school, titled 'Yusei Middle School's PERFECT'. Characters * 'Ichiro Kage '''(一郎影 Ichirō Kage) / '''Prince Ichiro Kage (プリンス一郎影 Prince Ichirō Kage) * A thirteen year old boy who is the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom. Ichiro had no sense of evil in his heart and has runaway to the human world. He has been offered to live at Aiko's home. He has transferred into Yusei Middle School and gained the title 'PERFECT' along with the pink cure. Ichiro has powers much like his fathers such as teleportation, flying, strength, etc... His Jewel Heart is the Grey Spinel. Cures * Yukino Aiko '''(雪乃愛子 Yukino Aiko) / ''Cure Infinity (キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti ) * A thirteen year old girl who is the cheerful, happy-go-lucky, lonesome and energetic 'PERFECT' of Yusei Middle School in her first year. When people are troubled, sad, or need a slight bit of help, she voluntarily helps solve the problem. Aiko is also something of a klutz at not so important situations. She is very good at singing. Aiko feels lonely at times, causing her to hide her true feelings. Her standard colour is pink and is represented by hearts. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Infinity and uses the power of Love and Snow. Her Jewel Heart is the Pink Tourmaline. * Suzuki Haruko '(鈴木晴子 Suzuki Haruko) / '''Cure Sugar '(キュアシュガー Kyua Shugā) * A girl who is in the Baking Club and aspires to be a patisserie. Though being a bit shy and spoiled, Suzuki is very loyal and friendly. She is super territorial and suspicious with Ichiro seeing that he has such a good relationship with Aiko. She lives in a Cake shop called, "Citrine Sweets" and lives with both of her parents. Her standard colour is yellow and is represented by clovers. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Sugar and uses the power of the Sun. Her Jewel Heart is the Yellow Citrine. * Aoi Kawasaki '(葵川崎 Aoi Kawasaki) / '''Cure April '(キュアエイプリル Kyua Eipuriru) * The student council treasurer and a member of the school's orchestra, playing the clarinet. Aoi is generally straightforward and elegant, but is full of herself when complimented too much. Her mother previously practiced the clarinet which inspired her to learn and become a musician. She lives with her mother and older sister. Her standard colour is blue and is represented by spades. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure April and uses the power of Water. Her Jewel Heart is the Blue Sapphire. * Ren Hamada '''(漣浜田 Sazanami Hamada) / ''Cure Scarlet ''(キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) * A girl who moved from America and whose parents run a jewelry shop, "Tree Top Jewelry". She is a member of the art club and school's softball team at Yusei Middle School. She wishes to become a craftsmen for jewelry. Ren is a joker, but is passionate and diligent when trying to achieve something. Her standard colour is red and is represented by diamonds. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Scarlet and uses the power of Fire. Her Jewel Heart is the Red Ruby. Light Kingdom * '[[Queen Juliet Chika|Queen '']]'Juliet Chika (女王ジュリエット千佳 Joō Jurietto Chika) / 'Cure Light '(キュアライト Kyua Raito) ** The very young queen of the Light Kingdom and the previous Precure, who sealed away the Shadow King's power while consumed in darkness. She has been childhood friends with (Shadow King) Vincent Kage before he was overcome by the shadows. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Light. Her Jewel Heart is the White Diamond. Mascots * Cake '( ケーキ Kēki) ** Infinity's dog-like fairy partner. The most reliable and passionate of the fairies, he has a kind heart and always looks after his partner. He is the Jewel Carrier of the pink Precure Crystal. * 'Teddy '(テディー Tedī) ** Sugar's bear-like fairy partner. She is the youngest out of the four mascots, and is a cry baby. She is the Jewel Carrier of the yellow Precure Crystal. * 'Wave '(ウェーブ U~ēbu) ** April's cat-like fairy partner. She is very cultural, but is very strict with Ichiro and the other Jewel Carriers. She is the Jewel Carrier of the blue Precure Crystal. * 'Lu '''/ Lucifer (呂/ルシファー Ryo / Rushifā) ** Scarlet's rabbit-like fairy partner. He is the second oldest of the fairies and is the jokester much like his partner. He starts his sentences with "Oi~". He is the Jewel Carrier of the red Precure Crystal. Shadow Kingdom * 'Vincent Kage '(ヴィンセント影 Vu~insento Kage) /''' Shadow King (シャドウキング Shadou Kingu) * The ruler of the Shadow Kingdom and Ichiro Kage's father. He enjoys watching people fall in hatred and darkness. He wears a royal black suit with a long flowing cape and uses a magical sword as a weapon. His creation the Kurayami/Darkness create hatred and utter gloom. He had been childhood friends with Queen Juliet before he was overcome by the shadows. His Jewel Heart is the Black Diamond. * The Six Generals '( 六将軍 Roku Shōgun) * Are royal followers to the King and are the most powerful elites. They all have crimson red eyes and wear signature black cloaks with a chain that carries a dark orb that collect hated energy. They each can summon a Kurayami and have a special power mimicked by nature such as wind, fire, water, lighting, ice, and mist. They each have a number representing how strong they are. Example: The weakest starts with the number six then work their way up to number one the strongest authority. ** 'Miseria = Misery '(ミザリー Mizarī) ** One of the six generals of the Shadow Kingdom as No.6. She has wavy forest green hair held with a golden headband. A laced dark green dress with ruffles, thigh-high grey socks, and pointy black heels. She is very greedy and lazy deciding to not go into battles often. Miseria's Kurayami make the environment dark and windy. Her power is featured as the Wind. Her Jewel Heart is the Green Jade. ** 'Dolore = Sorrow '(悲しみ Kanashimi) ** One of the six generals of the Shadow Kingdom as No.5. He has fiery dark red hair. A dark grey jacket with a tie and grey shorts. He is a the youngest of the generals at age 13 and has a solemn expression. Dolore used to be Ichiro's butler / servant, but was named as a friend instead stated by Ichiro. He is very expressionless and rude. Dolore's Kurayami make the environment hazy, hot, with lots of shadows roaming about. His power is featured as Fire. His Jewel Heart is the Red Garnet. * 'Kurayami (暗闇 Darkness) * The series' main monster. They are formed as a character or item based off the master's Jewel Heart and wear half broken heart masks. They are summoned when the general manipulates the victim's Jewel Heart and turns their loving energy into hatred. Their name means "darkness." They can change the environment depending on high level the general is. Items * Jewel Heart '(ジュエルハート Jueruhāto): A special stone that reflects off of peoples love and hatred. Each Jewel Heart is a type of Jewel that carries a special item or character within it. It is the birth item with loving energy that can create the Loving Icon. * 'Cure Icon '( キュアアイコンKyua Aikon): The transformation item of the Pretty Cures, perviously seen as the Precure Crystals. * 'Loving Icon '(愛情のアイコン Aijō no Aikon): The final form of Jewel Hearts that has been purified by a Precure. It is created when enough Jewel Hearts are collected. The icon is stored in the Prism Commune to be used for a special power up * 'Prism Commune (プリズムコミューン Purizumukomyūn): The Cure's transformation device. * 'The Mirror '(ミラーMirā): The Six Generals teleportation mirror for coming to the human world. Ichiro used the mirror to escape the castle to earth. Locations * 'Light Kingdom '(ライト王国 Raito ōkoku): An alternate world ruled by Queen Juliet connected to the Shadow Kingdom. * 'Shadow Kingdom '(シャドウ王国 Shadō ōkoku): An alternate world ruled by the Shadow King connected to the Light Kingdom. * 'Yusei Middle School '(遊星中学校 Yūsei Chūgakkō): The school that the Cures and Ichiro attend. * 'Yusei High School '(遊星高校 Yūsei kōkō): The high school next to Yusei Middle School, that Ryuu attends. * 'Kira Town '(キラタウン Kira Taun): The home place of the Cures & Ichiro and the setting of the Prism Pretty Cure series. It is the main target of the Shadow Kingdom. * 'Citrine Sweets '(シトリンお菓子 Shitorin okashi): Is Suzuki's and her parents home and cake shop. It is a one story building that is connected to the Fujimoto's home beside the shop. It is located two blocks away from Yusei Middle School. * 'Tree Top Jewelry '(ツリートップジュエリー Tsurītoppujuerī): Is a two-story building that cells accessoires on the first floor and has the living courters on the second. The shop is owned by Ren's parents and grandfather. The jewelry from the store is man-made and is usually bought with the store's rose logo on it. Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth series that has the fairy mascots transforming into communes. * The Six Generals are based on different emotions connected to hatred, gloom, and darkness, translated from Italian: Miseria (Misery) Dolore (Sorrow) * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the sixth season where each Cure have their own mascot. * This is the third series to have a dog-like mascot. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the second season to have more then one athletic Cure. Ren is in the softball team and Aiko can play for any team, the ones she helps out more often are the soccer, basketball, softball, and tennis teams. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth season in a row in which the Cures where a chocker around their necks. * This is the third series were romance is constantly present. * This is the third series to have seven villains. * This is the fourth season to have mascots who are relatives. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the tenth season with more then two Cures and where the Cures are able to transform individually. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the only five series to feature more then 4 girls in a Pretty Cure group. * The mascots in the series do not end their sentences with a suffix, excluding Lu who starts his sentences with Oi~. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fourth season in which most of the Cures already know each other before hand or recently. * Prism Pretty Cure! Has the largest number of episodes, with 60 episodes. * It is the second series which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Light, already fighting a enemy in the very beginning of of the first episode. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth season where monsters are created by people's feelings. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the second season where none of the villains die. Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Bluewriter Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:New Fanseries